It's Puurfection
by SplitUchiha
Summary: Three S-Ranked Nekko Girls join the Akatsuki. Chaos, no missions getting done, pranks, and drunkness ensue. This is i guess my second story but its a continuation. so here we go!. Rated T for Hidan others mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this story is an actually continuation Yay!**

**So i don't Own Naruto if i did none of the Akatsuki members die. heres my story Read and Review it took me 5 hours to write this cause i got side tracked. Constantly **

* * *

_**Twilights Pov**_

"Tsuki-Nii-chan why'd you do that?" Kira pouted at Tsukoyumi after the latter had flung Kira's Katana as hard as she could into a dense forest. I sighed mentally and physically. "Tsuki you know we can't get weapons like that anywhere it costs a lot and we don't have enough money right now. Even with the bounty we'll get." I said. Even though I'm the youngest of the group I seem to be the mother. Ironic huh? Tsuki wilted after I said that. I smirked. "we'll get the bounty first and then look for the sword. Tsuki your lucky the bounties so close to us." I said. After walking for ten minutes those ten minutes resulting in Tsuki complaining that Kira needs to wash off the blood cause the occasional passerby's were giving them weird stares. I replied saying that if she hadn't flung the sword into the forest they wouldn't be in this predicament. When they arrived the bounty man looked at us and smiled widely. "I assume you had a success?" He asked. I nodded and brought the body to his table. His smile widened. "I can't wait to show this to my other bounty hunter. He was planning on getting this guy next. Shall I use your alias when he asks about it." The bounty man asked getting and counting the money. I smiled. "Yes it's been a while since the Tora sisters made an appearance." I said collecting the money. We then walked all the way back to the spot Tsuki threw Kira's sword and made our way through the trees. Our tails getting tugged and pulled so much we had to keep our tails tucked into our shirt. I know what your thinking _wait tails?_ Well yea were Nekko meaning half cat half human. And by half cat we mean just the tail and ears no fur anywhere except ears and tail. We followed the path of cut trees and found the Katana stuck to a tree. After a few minutes of pulling Kira finally got it out. She sheathed it and before she could talk I shushed her by putting my tail in front of her mouth signaling silence. They looked at me in confusion and I mouthed that their was someone's chakra signature near by and we should be carful.

* * *

_**Tsukoyumi's Pov**_

After Twilight gave us the information about the other person in the woods we silently made our way back towards the entrance of the woods. Everything was going perfectly until Kira accidentally stepped on a branch snapping it as she also smacked her head on a branch that Twilight had pushed away to keep quiet. Instantly a kunai came out of nowhere and landed quivering in a tree trunk near the ground. We froze and heard the noise of someone coming closer and knowing we couldn't run without being caught we changed.

Oh yea did I mention that since were part cat we have the ability to change into kitties. No? well now you know.

Moments after we transformed a blonde feminine looking man with the Akatsuki cloak appeared along with a orange lollipop looking man. Instantly we put on a frightened expressions and when the guy saw us his alert eyes softened.

* * *

_**Deidara's Pov**_

I heard an noise and on instinct I threw a kunai and heard it's thunk against a tree. Following it I looked down seeing three kittens and my expression softened. But then I was on the alert. The ninja's after them recently started putting cute animals and hiding so that they could ambush the unsuspecting animal lover. I thought sadly at the animals that were killed during his fight with the ninjas. A small meow and Tobi touching my shoulder alerted me that I had been thinking to long. I probed around and sensing no chakra except for the chakra within the cats I grinned and grabbed the closest one which was a deep red with eyes that were an even deeper shade of red. I grinned fondly and scratched it's head. The cat purred in pleasure. I looked up and saw Tobi had also grabbed the nearest cat which was the same shade of blue as Konan's hair and was also petting it. I glanced at the last cat which was a midnight black and noticed that on its chest was white fur in the shape of a Crescent moon. I grinned and picked up that cat too and walked back to the base.

* * *

_**Kira's Pov**_

The Blonde Akatsuki member seemed lost in thought so I gave a small meow to get him out of his thoughts. This combined with the Lollipop putting a hand on his shoulder did the trick. The Blonde grabbed me and I noticed the lollipop also grabbed Twilight. My eyes shown with glee we finally found the Akatsuki. I then felt a hand scratch my head and I purred in satisfaction. Hey when you're a cat you can't help it. And when we turn into cats we don't get that much attention.

Oh did Tsukoyumi mention that one month a year we get stuck as cats. The good news is that month just passed so we change as we please. I suddenly felt my self being lifted and I struggled a bit not used to it. But calmed down. I glanced around and saw Twilight in Tobi's arms who was babbling about how much fun they were going to have with us kitties. Tsukoyumi was on top of the blonde fur balls head. We shared a glance. _We'll have to stay as a cat for a bit then _my eyes said. She agreed but we both knew that there were something's that changed us back into cats. Like fish we don't know why but whenever we turn into cat's fish just turns us back. After a while we came upon a wall of rock. The Blonde man walked up to it formed a seal and a door appeared. He walked inside and the door closed behind Tobi. I glanced around and saw that we were in a huge mansion built into the cliff. I saw windows pass as the Furball walked towards wherever we were going and noticed that even though were in a Cliff we could see outside while the outside couldn't see inside. The room was well lit and the mansion seemed to have electricity. We passed a red headed boy and a blue man lounging around a room with a TV. Man why didn't we just build a house inside a wall we always lived outside under the cover of the trees. The Furball opened the door to a kitchen. CRAP! Hopefully he doesn't feed us fish. A blue haired chick was their making a sandwich. She looked up when she heard the door open. "Hey Deidara" she said with a smile and placing the knife she used near the sink since it was full to the brim with dishes. My eyes widened. Were they all lazy. Me and the others would always do chores whenever we stayed somewhere so we don't have to pay. Deidara brought me and twilight closer to the fridge and fished out, Low and behold, Fish! I looked inside the fridge to see what else they had and there was tons of food. Mostly sandwich meats. My head had several questions coming on.

The girl who I now knew as Konan finally seemed to notice me and the girls presence cause she looked slightly surprise. "you brought kitties home with you?" she asked leaning over and petting Tsukoyumi with soft hands. Deidara still had me and the lollipop left Twilight on the counter saying he needed to use the bathroom. Lovely news Lollipop, lovely news. Deidara looked sheepish. "well I kinda did scare the hell out of them" he said grabbing a fish and holding it closer to my mouth. OH FUCK I shouted in my heads. What if when we transform they think were spies. I glanced at Twilight and the look in her eyes said let her do the talking. Tsukoyumi padded to the fish and glanced at Twilight who was being fed fish by Konan. She nodded and we all took a bite at the same time.

POOF! And their we were in all our glory sitting on the island in the kitchen. Deidara and Konan staring at us with mouths hanging.

* * *

**Luna:So how did you like it i know its short but i tired. Review plz. and yes unanswered questions.**

**Tobi: Why are you just mumbling Luna chan did you forget what your about to say?**

**Luna: *Hangs head in shame* yea and i won't remember it for quite some time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

_Tsuki-Chan, Kira, and Twilight ate fish and turned back into humans. Deidara and Konan were speechless. _

_**Kira's Pov**_

I grinned. Deciding to ignore Twilights advice after all I have questions of my own. Deidara and Konan were still speechless. I flicked my bangs out of my face grinning again. "So… do you guys ever wash your dishes?" I asked moving over to the sink and starting it. I glanced at twilight and Tsukoyumi. Twilight glared at me and Tsukoyumi was grinning evilly. "Do you cook either?" She asked. "When Deidara opened the fridge their was a lot of sandwich meats." She looked thoughtful. "Or is the Akatsuki just lazy people?" Twilight added deciding to join the fun. I grinned turning of the water and turned around. Konan seemed to have regained her senses but Deidara was still shocked. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you guys? I can't believe you were so close to us." Twilight said getting to the point. Konan got into a fighting stance. "Why are you looking for us?" Deidara asked. "Relax Blondie we want to join you guys." I said walking around the kitchen. The sink was in an okay condition for now. "Join us? Sorry we don't let weak people join us. Who are you anyways? "Deidara asked. "Well I'm Kira. The blue haired chick is Twilight. And blackie over there is Tsuki-Chan or Tsukoyumi. And why would you think were weak?" I said. "Well for one we've never heard of you." Konan said. Twilight scowled. "That's because were known as "The Torra (Tiger) sisters. We don't go by our real names because it'd be irritating for shinobi to see us and randomly start fighting us." Deidara didn't seem to buy it but Konan was surprised. "The Torra sisters?" she asked. I nodded grabbing ingredients for a cake. "I see stay here while I go talk to our leader." She said. Twilight sighed and got of the table. "Wait I'm going with you." She said. She looked like she was gonna protest. "I'll go in cat form if that's better for you." Twilight said. Konan nodded and they were off. Tsuki giggled and sprawled out on the Island. "So Deidara?" I asked mixing the ingredients for red velvet cake. "Hmm" he said fishing out milk from the fridge. "How many members are in the Akatsuki?" Deidara looked thoughtful. "well…there's Zetsu, Tobi, Me (Deidara), Sasori-Danna, Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Pain, Konan, and Eli so… 12 members." He said. I made a hn sound while putting the cake in the oven and setting the timer for an hour. I then started making the frosting. Tsuki joined me since icing was her favorite part. "Not another Hn speaker!" Deidara yelled. I glanced at him in amusement. "Hn speaker?" he nodded viscously "It seems that all the Uchiha say Hn more than words." His eyes widened. "You're not an Uchiha are you?" He asked. I smacked him on the head with the nearest thing which just so happened to be a frying pan. "AHHH WHAT THE FUCK TEME!" (Author Stops writing….comes back 2 hours later. **Luna: Hehe… saorry guys I kinda got distracted reading a fanfic and watching videos. Im easily distracted. Any way back to the story) **Deidara shouted flailing his arms. "DON'T YOU TEME ME BAKA! MY EYES MAY BE RED BUT THEY AIN'T NO FUCKING SHARINGAN!" I shouted. Tsuki looked on in amusement. The kitchen door opened an in came the red head I saw earlier and a chick with black hair. The red head glanced at us then glared at Deidara. "Deidara why are their two girls in the kitchen." He asked tilting his head in a cute fashion. I almost squealed with joy. "And follow up question why is one of them sprawled out on the counter we use to make food?" The chick asked. The timer beeped and I ran to the oven extracting the cake. It seems Twilights been gone for an hour. Dang. I pushed Tsuki off the counter. She groaned. "Unnie" she whined. "Bitch I'm icing the fucking cake and I need this counter." I said placing the cake and icing on the table. "My names Kira and this lazy bitch is Tsukoyumi also known as Tsuki but I call her my little dongsaeng. When I mad that is" I said smirking. Her head shot up and she quickly got up and started helping me with the icing. I laughed looking back up at the new arrivals. "I'm assuming your Eli?" I asked pointing at the girl. She looked surprised but before she could remark. Twilight came bursting through the door, in human form, looking both pissed and happy. "What up Twi?" I asked using the nickname she hates. She glared at me before continuing. "I talked with the leader and he said we could join-"she said "YAY!" Me and Tsuki shouted "- But we have to do several missions with one of his teams." She finished. Tsuki wilted. "Damn" I said depressed. "Which members?" I asked. "We already met Deidara and kinda sorta Tobi. And Konan. So he said we are going with two assholes named Hidan and Kakazu." She said cutting into the just finished cake I made. "Bitch nobody gets the first piece but me" I said taking the cake from her and hitting her on the head with a wooden spoon that was conviently next to my hand. "OW bitch!" she shouted slapping me in the face. "Oh no we are NOT starting another one of your pointless fights over fucking cake." Tsuki said grabbing us both by the ears and dragging us out the door past the two Akatsuki members. I noticed the cake was not in my hands and as we were dragged away painfully by the ears I might add. I shouted "NOOOO! MY CAKE" which caught the attention of everyone in the building. We came across the Blue man whose name is Kisame. Tsuki put us down and we groaned. She grinned at the tall man. "How ya doin my man you haven't seen anyone by the name of Hidan and Kakazu have you?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her boldness after all he was an S-ranked criminal and she was what? A small child. "Kakazu, Hidan!" He yelled turning around. "What the Fuck you want bitch im in the middle of a fucking ritual!" (Luna: Wait hold on a moment I gotta find something. *Gets up and walks away*)

The author is not available right now so please be patient while she does whatever she's gonna do.

**Luna: Im back~ **

"THERE ARE THREE CHICKS LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOUR PARTNER HIDAN!" Kisame yelled. "WELL THE BITCHES CAN FUCKING WAIT!" a silver haired man came into view. He glared at us and popped his head back inside slamming the door. I growled mumbling under my breath my hand clenching and unclenching. "That Hidan?" Tsuki asked curiously. Kisame nodded. Twilight and Tsuki conversed behind Me. I gave a huff and sat down with my legs crossed. "Hey Kira" I turned around facing a grinning Twilight. I knew that grin. It meant _do whatever the fuck you want with him_. I gave a sadistic grin that gave Kisame the shivers. I stalked over to Hidan's door, paused for a moment. Put on an evil grin and kicked the door open. Her jaw almost dropped at the sight. Blood was everywhere, along with the sign of Jashin. _Maybe I could not hurt him much? _Her angel side asked. _What are you kidding? He's immortal lets mess him up. _

Hidan must have noticed her because he was yelling his head off and trying to stab her. Everyone outside the room watched the door with animated sweat drops. Curses, screams if pain and loud thumps emitted from the room. Less than five minutes later Kira came out dragging a bloody and cursing Jashinist. "Alright now where is Kakazu?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. A man in stitches stepped forward. He leaned in close to Twilight "I've been waiting to get him out of his room. Didn't want a headache from yelling at him" he whispered. Twilight grinned sadistically. "Shall we begin our assignment?" she asked

* * *

**So obviously its been awhile but its not like anyones reading this yet. **

**Tobi: Cheer up Luna-chan your only a beginer ^^**

**Luna: Shut up twit! *cue firey mouth***

**Tobi flinched then whispered to the camera **

**Tobi: *whispering* She's in a bad mood. Had a headache for hours**

**Luna: *looming over Tobi* Damn right I did and its still here!**

**Sorry guys for the delay though ive been really buisy and because im forgetfull i forgot what i was gonna write in here nexr ^^**


End file.
